Jeffery Finguy
Jeffery "That Guy" Finguy, formerly "The Replacinator", is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He currently drives the #14 car for Axiom Racing Union. |} URCS S1 Finguy was a stock car racer who had an interest in running the Utica Rallycross Series. However, he was unable to secure funding to run the series under his own ownership. Finguy approached Chaos Racing, which was fielding Emile Michaels and Estavas Cortez, and the team decided to allow Finguy to split the #14 car with Cortez. In his first start at Budva, Finguy finished a career best second, but his season dropped off from then. Finguy struggled to finish in the top ten and eventually handed the ride back over to Cortez with two races to go. URCS S2 Finguy was still unable to secure a Utica Rallycross Series ride for the majority of the season. Luck came in the form of Musical Motorsports, who accepted his application to drive the #4 car for two events. Finguy finished eleventh and fourteenth in Sarh and Madagascar, respectively, but the finishes paled in comparison to what incumbent driver Stephen Carter was achieving and thus, his contract was not renewed. UACS S1 |} Finguy was unable to secure a ride in any of the Utica divisions for the year. However, he waited patiently for a ride to open up, which happened when Cody Hagen's ride in the Utica Arenacross Series shut down due to insufficient funds for their top tier driver, Alex Hawkins. Finguy bought out the team and will run the remainder of the schedule in the #21 car. Finguy made his debut in Biloxi, finishing a disappointing seventh. Finguy's season fizzled out, finishing eight in his class and thirty-seventh overall during the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier. URCS S4 Finugy would return to Utica Rallycross Series competition as a one-off competitor at Dead Man's Curve. Finguy came close to winning the race and securing a spot in Season 5, but a late-run wreck dropped him to third. He was the highest finishing of the Dead Man's Curve one-off drivers. URCS S5 It was recently announced that Jeffery Finguy will indeed race for Axiom Racing Union in the #14, joining the team with Season 1 counterpart, Estavas Cortez as his teammate. This will be the first time since Season 1 that both Cortez and Finguy would be under the banner of the team together. This time, in full-time entries. Finguy started the year off with a DNF at Yuma, flipping his car just after the triple step jump. The was feast or famine for Finguy, as Finguy only achieved three top fives, finishing second, third, and fourth at Meijendel, Hong Kong, and Tel-Aviv respectively. All of Finguy's other finishes, however, were outside the top ten as he struggled to be on pace with the field. Finguy qualified for Dead Man's Curve with a quick time, and hoped to exceed his third-place effort from the year before, but an early flip off the uneven bridge put a quick halt to his event as the last car up. Finguy finished fifteenth in the point standings, his best points showing to date, though still a disappointing effort. URCS S6 Following a lackluster Season 5, Axiom Racing Union opted to condense back to a one-car team, leaving Jeffery Finguy a free agent once again.Category:Drivers Category:Free Agents Category:UACS Drivers